Pillow Talk
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz. Liz likes sleeping with Jack. Jack is curious why.


Rating: T/M-ish, sexual concepts herein

Disclaimer: Characters are not my property, no money made.

Pairing: Jack/Liz only

Spoilers: Nothing

Summary: Liz likes sex with Jack. Jack is curious why.

* * *

Jack slid into bed beside her, one hand slipping over her stomach.

On her side, Liz half-turned to him, mumbling, "Hey, can we not have sex tonight? I have a headache."

Jack was silent. The hand on her stomach stilled.

She half-turned to him again, adding, "I know that sounds like a lame excuse but it's really not. I don't need lame excuses to get out of having sex with you. I like having sex with you. I want to have sex with you. Just…not tonight. Coz I really do have a really bad headache."

Jack was silent another moment. He lent in closer. "Say that again."

"What? I have a headache?"

"No, what you said about having sex."

She shot him a look over her shoulder. "I want to have sex with you?"

"And?"

"I like having sex with you?"

"Mmm," he hummed, lips curving up in a satisfied smile. "Say it again..."

Liz frowned at him, eyes going all squinty. "I like having sex with you, Jack, you know that."

"Yes, I know it, Lemon, I just like hearing it." He shifted closer to her under the covers, his voice turning rich with anticipation. "So please tell me, and in as much detail as you can possibly summon, what exactly do you like so much about having sex with me?"

"I didn't say _so much_," she muttered into her pillow, "you added the _so much_."

He nodded, his hand resuming its lazy circles on her stomach. "I felt justified in doing so. Considering your consistently enthusiastic responses to what generally passes between us at this time of night. I'm simply asking you to elaborate a little on the wordless moans and groans you usually emit."

Liz gave a huff, telling him bluntly, "Alright, I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Jack murmured, peering over her shoulder at her.

She met his gaze with tired eyes. "You're taking advantage of me in a moment of weakness."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"Yeah, that's what you're doing. You're using me feeling like crap to get me to talk about sex stuff."

He kissed her shoulder then rested his chin on it. "I just thought we could chat a little before going to sleep. Do you object to us engaging in a little conversation before I turn the lights out?"

"Does it have to be about sex?"

"Well, you brought it up, my love."

"Only because you were going for boob."

"That's true," he mused, his wandering palm venturing a little higher, "I was going for boob. I still wouldn't mind a little Lemon boob."

"Jack-"

"As we talk, Lemon, that's all. And we can certainly discuss the movement in the stock market today or Tracy and Jenna's latest fiasco, if you prefer." He drew in a breath, looking down at her face. "Or you could simply answer my question."

Liz's eyelids were drooping heavily. "What was the question again?"

"What do you like about having sex with me?"

"Ah right. That."

"And by all means, take your time in answering."

She gave a weary, throaty laugh then let her eyes slip shut, seemingly too tired to resist his request further. Liz turned towards him in the bed, a hand skating up over his pajama-ed chest. "I guess I must like your body. I mean, I do. I do like your body."

"An excellent start," Jack murmured, head bobbing encouragingly. "Which parts do you like?"

"Um. All your parts," she yawned. "I like 'em all. From your feet - you have good feet, and legs - to your belly and chest-"

"You skipped a part in between," he pointed out.

Liz smiled furtively. "I like it too."

"Indeed?"

"Mm-hm. I like your arms best though."

"What about them?"

"How…" her voice trailed off for a moment, then returned, taking on an uninhibited quality that it usually didn't exhibit while she was fully conscious. "I like how…big and strong they feel. Around me or above me or whatever. How cliché is that?"

"It's fantastic, Lemon." Jack propped a hand under his chin, making himself more comfortable beside her. "But let's return to the part you skipped. I'd like to hear a bit more about that part."

"I'll bet you would," she slurred, eyes closed.

"What do you like about it?"

Her eyes cracked open. "Seriously, Jack?"

"Seriously, Lemon."

She eyed him sleepily. "I dunno. It's…nice…as those things go."

"Those things?"

"I like when it's happy to see me," she offered in response to his offended expression.

Jack smirked. "It's always happy to see you."

"Ew. God, I hope not."

"Please, go on." He waved a hand.

"That's all I've got actually."

"Oh. How disappointing."

Liz flopped onto her back, rolling her eyes. "Well, what d'you want me to say? You want me to say that I adore your penis? That it's the best penis I've ever known in my life, its wit and style unsurpassed? That I can't get enough of it?"

"Why not? I adore your-"

"Stop-"

"I can't get enough of-"

Her hand clamped over his mouth. "Oh my God, don't." She kept it there, eying him warily, until she felt sure he would not continue with that thought. Then she watched as he drew her hand down and away, his fingers loosely curled about her wrist.

"I do though," he finished carefully. "And I can't."

"Well, that's…kind of nice, I guess," she sighed, her expression slightly pained. "And I do like what you have happening down there. But that's as much as you're gonna get out of me. Even in this state."

"Fine," Jack replied. "That's fine. I only wish for you to tell me what is true anyway." And with that, he fell into an expectant, pointed silence.

"Oh, fine, alright," Liz huffed eventually, shaking her head in surrender. "Well, I like…what do I like? I just like…feeling your body against mine, how different it is, how much bigger-"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it is, Jack. Not in a bad way. In a good way. I like feeling you all around me and over me and-"

"Inside you?"

She cast him a sardonic look. "That's kind of the point of sex, isn't it?"

"I'm very pleased you've realized there_ is_ a point. But what is it you specifically like about…?"

"You inside me?"

"Exactly. Precisely. Tell me all about that."

"Well, apart from the obvious-"

"The obvious being?"

"That it feels good."

"I see. Go on."

"Apart from that, when you are…when you're_ there_…I like…"

"Yes?"

"I like…having- feeling like…"

"Ye-es…?"

"You're…mine, sort of."

His face lit up. "How possessive of you, Lemon."

Liz whacked him with the back of one hand. "Shut up."

"No, it's good, it's great. I approve. What else?"

"What else do I like?"

"Yeah," he urged her on, voice desperately husky. "Say anything. Say everything."

"Um…" her eyes drifted shut, her voice rapidly losing both power and awareness, "I like when you kiss my neck."

Jack lent in, burying his face in her neck and kissing her there. "Like this?"

"Uh huh. And my boobs."

"You mean…like this?" He kissed his way down to her chest, planting several soft kisses on her through her t-shirt, his hand copping a feel while he was at it.

"Yeah," she breathed softly. "And when you say my name. Especially right before you…you know."

Jack lifted his head. "Do I do that?"

"Almost always. It's really…" her head wagged back and forth on the pillow a few times, "…something. I also like how you kiss me after…and when you hold me, even if I'm sweaty." She rolled towards him, eyes closed, voice dreamy, her head dropping to rest on his chest. "And I like falling asleep with you. Just…being in the same bed with you. You're warm and you smell good and…I like how you snore."

He looked down at her. "I wasn't aware I did."

"You do," she said sleepily. "But it's nice, it's fine. I can't fall asleep without it now."

Jack fell silent, listening to her breathing deepen. He ran a hand over her head, kissed it. "Have you taken something for your headache?"

Her head nodded against him. "Yeah. I just wanna sleep now."

He planted another kiss in her hair. "Then sleep."

"Can we have sex in the morning though?" she asked, giving off another large yawn. "I want to…"

Jack smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Hey-" her head dropped back, her eyes cracking open to look at him. "What do _you_ like about having sex with me?"

"Not like, Lemon, love. _Love_."

"Okay, so what do you_ love_ about having sex with me?"

Jack moved in to cover her mouth with his. He kissed her, soft and lingering, then drew back and answered simply, "Everything."

"Nerds. Why didn't I think to say that?"

"I still would have pressed you for more information, Lemon. And in the morning, I will be providing you with a much more a detailed answer to that question. But for now-" He reached over and turned out the bedside lamp then nestled down deep into the bed with an already half-asleep Lemon curled against his side.

Jack drew in a deep breath, feeling himself begin to relax towards sleep. A minute later though, in the darkness and quiet, he couldn't help voicing one last thought. "Lemon?"

"Hmm…?"

He smiled to himself as he told her, "I like having you as mine too."

Liz didn't open her eyes or answer, but he knew she heard because he felt her smile against him before she fell fast asleep. Jack followed soon after.

_END. _


End file.
